


But, it is Christmas!

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [34]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur tries to explain to Martin the importance of a holiday tradition.Written for Fandot Creativity Holiday Edition; prompts were beep and/or fairy lights





	But, it is Christmas!

"Arthur, what on Earth are you doing?"

Arthur looked back from the little holiday scene he was creating and turned to his boyfriend with a smile. "I'm decorating, Skip." 

"Well, yes, I can see that, Arthur. But,  _why_ are you doing this? You've already decorated the entire house, the front yard, the back yard, and, for whatever reason, the pantry. But, you already decorated this part of the mantle over the fireplace. Why do you need to decorate it even further?"

"Tradition, Skip. Tradition is paramount."

Martin sighed. "Yes, Arthur, I'm aware, as that's what you told me when you hung lights all over the pantry, but why are you putting little fairy lights in this holiday scene?"

"Again, Skip because of tradition."

"But..."

"See, Skip. These little fairy lights are important because the little people in this scene need to be all decorated for the holidays."

Martin picked up one of the figures in the scene. "You really think Han Solo really needs to be covered in fairy lights?"

"Of course, Skip. He's Han Solo; he needs to be loved."

Martin, of course, really couldn't argue with that logic. 

 


End file.
